1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus for performing OCR processing in information systems including clouds, web servers, personal computers, original readers, and OCR apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In optical character recognition (OCR) for recognizing characters included in an image, generally an OCR processing object language is designated by a user to recognize the characters of the designated language in the image.
In a system capable of performing OCR processing based on a plurality of languages, OCR processing is performed based on a particular language, and then a matching degree is calculated from the OCR processing result. In a case where the matching degree is equal to or greater than a predetermined threshold, the particular language is determined to be a matching language. On the other hand, in a case where the matching degree is equal to or smaller than the predetermined threshold, OCR processing is performed based on another language in turn to determine the language having the matching degree equal to or greater than the threshold. For such techniques, see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H06-150061 (1994).
In a case where OCR processing is performed while languages in OCR processing are changed in turn in accordance with the conventional techniques, processing based on the matching language may become the last processing depending on the order of the languages to be processed, and as a result the OCR processing based on all the languages may be required. Moreover, In a case where no language data is retained for performing the OCR processing based on the language in the image, the OCR processing may be performed based on every language before it is determined that the language in the image is out of recognition. Thus, one existing problem was the low processing efficiency when the OCR processing involves changing languages one by one in a predetermined order.